


Laurent's Stuffing

by deans_angels



Category: Captive Prince - C. S. Pacat
Genre: Belly Kink, Burping, Laurent eats too much, M/M, Overeating, Stuffing, but he likes it, feederism, mild force feeding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:07:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28406745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deans_angels/pseuds/deans_angels
Summary: Laurent wants to see just how big he can get, and Damen is happy to help
Relationships: Damen/Laurent (Captive Prince)
Kudos: 24





	Laurent's Stuffing

Damen placed the last dish onto the fancy tablecloth. “Alright, are you sure you want to do this?”

Laurent’s eyes traveled over the heavily laden table and gulped subtly. “Of course,” he said briskly. “Why wouldn’t I be?”

“Well we’ve never done this before. I just want to make sure you’re ready.”

“I’m ready.”

“Okay. Good. So, how much of this do you think you can eat?”

Laurent looked at exactly what was on the table. There were two cakes, five bowls of thick stew, and four tall glasses of milk. “All of it,” he replied confidently. 

“All of it?” replied Damen, surprised. “Jesus, Laurent… you’re going to get so big.” The boy smiled in response and slowly licked his lips. Damen’s eyes widened and he quickly moved behind Laurent’s chair and tied his hands behind him. 

They had agreed about all of this beforehand. Damen wasn’t sure exactly why his lover had insisted on the particular detail, but god did he look hot tied up. “Ready?” Laurent nodded and Damen took the first bowl of stew. 

The first spoonful slid into his mouth easily. The taste had overpowered all of Laurent’s other senses. It was so delicious he couldn’t help but let out a soft noise of contentment. Damen’s cheeks went red as he looked down at him. 

When Laurent had first suggested that Damen stuff him he hadn’t understood the appeal. But this, seeing him laid out and at his mercy and making those noises? He was definitely turned on. 

The rest of the bowl goes down easily. So do the next two. Laurent feels fairly full now and he makes a soft sound of contentment. If he was eating a particularly large dinner this would be how he’d feel. It was comfortable. He could feel his brain telling his body to stop eating now. Damen grabs the next bowl. 

The next two are a bit more challenging but Laurent takes every bite without a noise of complaint as Damen spoons it into his mouth. When they’re done he feels full. Completely full. Like he’s eaten just a bit more than he should have. 

Laurent wants to rub his stomach, it’s only a little bloated, but he would still like to touch it, but when he tries to reach it he is met with the resistance of the restraints on his arms. His dick takes interest at that and he can feel himself just beginning to harden in his pants. 

Damen reaches down and runs his hands over the soft tummy under Laurent’s white shirt. “More?” he asked. Laurent nodded, readying himself. 

The next thing was a glass of milk. Laurent could feel the cold glass on his lips and the slide of the liquid over his tongue and down his throat. He drinks the whole thing in two goes, thoat working as he guzzled it down greedily. He can feel it settling in his stomach and fights the urge to smile. This was what he wanted, to be stuffed until he couldn’t take any more.

He had always had to be skinny, in perfect shape if he wanted to be safe. But now that everything was okay and their kingdoms were united he no longer had to be perfect. He wanted to be fat.

And no one, not even himself, was going to stop him. That’s what the restaurants were for. He wanted to eat as much as possible without getting in his own way by quitting too early. Damen was okay with it. Damen would do whatever he asked. And besides, he could see his boyfriend being turned on by this. The telltale tent in his pants was beginning to show.

Not that his own erection wasn’t starting to press against his. “More,” he groaned quietly. He wasn’t stuffed enough. He wanted more. He  _ needed _ more. 

The second glass of milk is at his lips in an instant, pouring just a little too quickly down his throat. Laurent almost gags but manages to keep it in. He can feel it come to rest in his stomach, he can see his bulge swelling. 

“What do you want?” asks Damen huskily. Laurent flushes and turns his head away, but Damen pulls him back roughly. “Tell me what you want, fatty.” Laurent’s dick jumps in his pants at the nicknames and his blush grows heavier. Oh man, he could cum just from hearing Damen insult him. 

“I want you to feed me until I’m begging you to stop and then I want you to keep going. I want you to insult me until I cream my pants and I want you to get me off all over my belly.”

Damen grins and then a bite of cake is being shoved into Laurent’s mouth. The first half presses against his stomach until he’s in a state of mild discomfort.

The second half is a chore.

The taste of the cake is cloying and thick and rich and it makes his mouth slow and sticky. His stomach is pressing out hard now and the sight makes his head fall back in satisfaction. When he looks up again the first bite of the second cake is being pressed to his lips. 

Laurent’s stomach churns in protest but it also lets out a grumble that makes it abundantly clear that Laurent is still hungry and that there is nothing he wants to do other than eat. “You think I can eat that whole thing?” He asked between bites. His stomach is really hurting now but he opens obediently for Damen, who only seems to be stuffing bites in faster.

“I think you’re going to eat more than that you lazy fatty. You’re going to eat and eat like a pig until I tell you that you can stop or until you’re throwing up. God look at you,” Damen scoffed, putting a hand on Laurent’s stomach and pressing until the boy’s hands jerk hard on the restraints and moaned in pain and let out a massive burp. Laurent blushed heavily, but his erection was rock hard. “You’re disgusting. Look how far you are! I bet you’d let me stuff you until you couldn’t walk and you had to eat all the time to stay full. You’d love that, wouldn’t you, pig?”

Laurent whimpered. “Yes,” he said. 

The next few bites of cake are difficult. Damen undoes his pants which gives him a little more space but his stomach is a constant pain now and it’s only growing. He’s so bloated he can’t see most of his thighs over his stomach. 

“Almost there. You’ve only got half a cake left, you fatty. I’m sure you can finish.”

Laurent groaned. He tried to clutch his stomach but he was met again with resistance. “No, I can’t, Damen, it’s too much!” Another piece of cake is shoved down his throat. 

“It’s not too much. It’s too little. You’re not nearly fat enough. You need to gain more weight, isn’t that what you want, pig? Disgusting piggy only wants to eat until they can’t take it anymore.”

It’s humiliating, but Laurent only gets harder and he loves this more than anything. He eats more until there’s only one slice of cake left and he feels as though he’s either going to pop or throw up. “Please,” he begged breathlessly. “Ugh I can’t fit any more.”

Damen ran his hands over Laurent’s stomach and kneaded his fingers into the flesh until Laurent was groaning and then suddenly he let out a huge burp that made his stomach ease up a bit. The pain was a fraction more bearable now. “Good, not that you have some more space we can fill you to the brim again,” Damen said wickedly, pushing another cup of milk to his lips and tipping it back so Laurent had no choice but to swallow. He could feel his stomach groaning and rumbling in pain as it kept being forced to get bigger.

When the last drop of the milk is gone Laurent’s mouth is filled again with cake, bite after bite of it. His stomach is in serious pain now but god does he love it. When he takes his final bite he is a groaning mess. Damen gets them off then carries Laurent to bed where he falls asleep very quickly. It seems that eating can be quite exhausting.

When he wakes up again several hours later he looks down to see that his stomach is bigger than it was before. It grumbles suddenly and he blushes instantly. He’d only stuffed himself to the brim a little while ago and he was already hungry?

He heaved himself out of bed and made his way to the table, looking to see if there was any food he hadn’t finished from earlier. Unfortunately the table was empty.

“What are you doing, love?” asked Damen, who had gotten out of bed too and came to stand behind him.

“I… I’m hungry again.”


End file.
